Reconfigurable circuits such as a FPGA (Field Programmable Gate Array) or a PLD (Programmable Logic Device) are widely used since they enable a huge variety of circuits to be realized. However, many switches and wires are used in order to realize high flexibility, and there is a problem in that the area of reconfigurable circuits is large and costs are high.
In order to solve this problem, it is possible to use a reconfigurable circuit (referred to below as an application specific reconfigurable circuit) in which an application range of the reconfigurable circuit is limited, and the reconfigurable circuit is provided with flexibility that is adequate for covering the application range. In the application specific reconfigurable circuit, although flexibility is low in comparison with a general purpose reconfigurable circuit, there is an advantage in that it is possible to considerably reduce area. For example, Patent Documents 1 and 2 describe a method of generating an application specific reconfigurable circuit.
[Patent Document 1]
    U.S. Pat. No. 7,051,313[Patent Document 2]    U.S. Pat. No. 6,631,510